1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for fibre channel analysis, configuration, and troubleshooting in a computing environment using an inexpensive, portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network adapter devices are hardware units that connect computer devices to a communication network. Adapters may be found in virtually every computing environment having network connectivity. Most adapters are not labeled with their attributes, such as link speed and network topology capabilities. Instead, adapters generally are given a model number and a serial number that must be looked up in the manufacturer's database to obtain their speed and topology capability.
Cross referencing manufacturer information with network attributes has limited effectiveness, in that the model number and/or serial number must be physically associated with the adapter, and the adapter must be accessible. An additional known solution has been to attach an analyzer and obtain a trace. However, conventional analyzers are expensive and are not portable. In addition, only users with a high degree of knowledge may evaluate the results of such a trace. An additional conventional solution has been to examine the configuration console provided by the manufacturer. This solution is only possible, however, if a communication link can be established.
When an adapter is installed in a system, in many cases the system must be powered down for a user to gain access to the adapter to obtain information or to perform varying configuration functionality. Such a scenario may be disruptive and time consuming to the user. For example, if a node port (FX, NX, U/G) is set to auto topology negotiation and auto speed negotiation, as is usually the default setting, then the topology and speed negotiation will occur initially at the same time. It is difficult to determine which of these negotiations is at fault when a link fails to initialize. End users frequently use a trial and error method of changing settings until they get the link established. This methodology may result in the link operating at a less than optimal position.